Peccatus Urbis
by Uenki
Summary: “Yes, Ash is seeking for Giovanni’s blood to avenge his mother… However, he is struggling. He wanted to kill Giovanni on one hand, and wanted to see no more death on the other hand. That is why. He must fill the crack by himself...” –Oak [Dark!Ash]
1. Chapter 1

**Peccatus Urbis  
**by Uenki

_Pokemon does not belong to me. The plot, however, does._

**CHAPTER 1 – Forest, forest**

"_I do not believe in how perfect my world was.  
The pain that pierce my heart,  
the loneliness that I was not supposed to bear.  
I am tired, so tired.  
Yet it is me, always me.  
I forbade humans to open my heart, to envelop my space with light.  
I would rather face it, the loneliness, and the darkness of it all."_

There were no tall, majestic buildings, no loud and noisy cars, no firm built terrace houses, nothing. It had a looming silence that sent shivers down onto one's spine. However, inside the forest lived a teen. His name was Ash, Ash Ketchum and he was no older than sixteen.

He hid deep in the darkness from the light that binds him in chains. He was hiding from Giovanni who killed his mother right before his eyes. Giovanni's next target was him and so he escaped, far from Brock and Misty. He just wanted to cast them away from Death's clutches.

Every single day, his mother's scream, right before she died, would invade his ears and pierce his heart. His sweet, innocent mother. The smiles she had would always brighten up his day, whenever he went back home to visit her. She would always put her hands together and welcome him back with a big hug. However, his mother was here no more. His goddess, his only pillar of support died wile protecting him, shielding him from the hyperbeam of Giovanni's Pokemon.

The impact was too huge, those 'devil-Pokemon' of Giovanni's, had struck his mother's chest, right on the dot. He could still feel it, the warmth of his mother's blood when it came pouring onto his whole body. He was bathing in his mother's blood. Warm, crimson blood with a metallic taste. Giovanni warned, with a haughty smile, _"Be prepared, Ash. My next target will be you. Your mother would not be there to protect you next time."_

Ash stirred lightly, and the yellow electric mouse pounced onto his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw Pikachu gazing at him worriedly. Ash smiled weakly, and caressed Pikachu's head. "I'm okay, Pikachu," he reassured. Without his mother, Pikachu and his other friends became his strength to go on. They were his pals, without them, he probably could not survive in this cruel world. Ash just thought that this city would be the best; no sign of human civilization, there's only nature.

There were flowing river and lush greenery with trees that had edible fruits on it. Without noticing the passing of time, Ash and his Pokemon friends lived here.

Five years passed and they were dependant on each other. They depended on Ash to fix their wounds and to train them, while Ash was dependant on them for food. A Delibird approached Ash, who were currently sitting on his sleeping bag, and placed the huge leaf, which was full of berries on the ground. Ash grinned and thanked the Delibird who nipped his hands, fondly, as an appreciation. Ash picked some of the red-colored berries up, placed them in his pocket, and shared the others equally among his Pokemon. Pikachu jumped up on Ash's right shoulder while Ash recalled the others back into the Pokeballs.

Ash was heading towards the Delibird who were feeding his birdies. The Delibird gave a hoot of surprise, most probably he hadn't notice Ash's entrance. Ash chuckled, as the birdies were chirping at him affectionately. Pikachu gave a quick leap and was standing by the edge of the nest while gazing upon the birdies. Ash stroked the birdies with his finger. A faint smile was evident on his lips as he remembered how those little darlings were when they had just been hatched from the egg. They were all grown up and lively now.

The mother of the little birds hooted softly at the young man. Years passed, yet he looked the same. With a face as pale as snow and the burdens of the past that seemed to haunt the child.

Ash smiled, politely at Delibird, before he went deeper into the forest. Inside the forest was the river that only a dozen Pokemon lived in. Ash sat by the side and called out Totodile, who did a little dance of joy. Totodile leap right into the water and fooled around for a moment, before he scampered back as a huge aqua-colored Gyarados swam towards Ash. Gyarados were known to be swollen with pride; however, on the contrary, this Gyarados was not. One of those who were being abandoned in the forest as a Magikrap, this special Gyarados was trained by Ash and evolved due to the passing of time.

Totodile gave a squeal as it scampered back to his owner, hiding behind his ankle. The Gyarados gave a growl, wanting to mean no harm. However, Totodile took it the wrong way. The hyperactive Pokemon clung onto Ash's legs. Ash chuckled, and Pikachu was laughing aloud. Ash knelt down and Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulders. Pikachu, joyfully, hopped on Gyarados. They were just like playmates. It was the Magikrap who fought Pikachu for countless times before it evolved. Not to mention that it took quite a while.

Ash carried the Totodile, and assured it. "It'll be okay, Totodile, get in," he spoke, gently. Totodile though scared and reluctant, trudged to the Gyarados and jumped into the lake. Noticing that the Gyarados did not attack, Totodile did a little dance of a newfound friendship as it jumped up from the water and landed in with a splash. "Ah, I am wet now, Totodile," Ash spoke, chidingly with his black cloak getting as wet as ever. He proceeded to take off his cloak but paused when he heard the soft rustle of the leaves.

The trees were getting very restless. "Pika pi?" Pikachu called, but Ash was turning towards the direction where the Delibird and her young were. The wind was slowing down, and the tree was rustling, though softly.

"No way," Ash murmured under his breath, taking a step backwards. The direction of the wind was changing. It could not be, it was impossible. Ash did not know it was possible, until he spotted a Persian who was walking gracefully towards the Delibird. Ash froze for a moment. He regained his composure and called upon Charlizard.

"Delibird! Fly off!" Ash screamed, and the Delibird gave a hoot, and flew into the air, but the gaze of the mother's was still fixed on her child. Ash knew, he was trying to think. Then he called out Bulbasaur.

"Listen Charlizard! Fly to where the nest is! Bulbasaur, use you vine whip and grab the nest! Charlizard, go by the air, attack ANYONE who is hostile against you! PROTECT THE NEST!" Ash cried, with Bulbasaur riding onto Charlizard, they headed for the nest. They managed to grab the nest successfully and Charlizard flew off, swift and quick while the birdies were chirping, with their mother flying side by side with Charlizard.

The Persian was getting closer and Ash knew that her master must be right behind her. They do not have much time. Ash recalled Totodile and jumped onto Gyarados. He held on to the water Pokemon, and spoke in a low voice. "Gyarados, surf to the east." The water Pokemon heeded, allowing Ash to take a deep breath, and surfed into the sea.

Pikachu and Ash gasped for air when they were on the surface with Gyarados. Then, Ash called out Pidgeot, who gave a shrill cry in the air. "Pidgeot, lead Charlizard here! We will meet by the east in the Pokemon Center ahead!" Ash commanded softly and the bird left with a flutter of her wings.

They finally landed on land. Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulders, thanked Gyarados who helped and wanted him to return to the river, to where he belonged. However, Gyarados thought otherwise. He wanted to tag along with Ash, as he knew that, if he went along with Ash, he would be more powerful than what he is now. Ash thought for a moment and smiled. He patted the water-Pokemon and nodded. "Thank you, old pal," Ash murmured and took out a Pokeball.

The red light enveloped the Gyarados and it formed into a ball like shaped and went into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shown no sign of struggle and Gyarados was 'caught' almost immediately. Ash smiled and slotted the sixth Pokeball in his stash. He then looked around. They were far from the forest, which were Ash's utopia.

Charlizard took a swift landing a few steps away from the Pokemon Center. The little birds were now Delibirds, and Ash was laughing. They seemed to evolve during the flight. Ash smiled to his Pokemon and recalled them back into their Pokeballs.

He then head towards the mother bird, which he could differentiate. After all, they have been together for five years. Ash stroked the mother's head fondly, as it perched onto his arm. "Goodbye Delibird, take care of yourself. Find a new home," Ash said and he swung his arm and the bird flew off. Noticing that their mother had took off, all the little ones took off, while circling around Ash for one last time.

The mother Delibird gave a mourning hoot as it took off with her young and never turned back. Ash laughed bitterly, there were no one who would be together forever. One always had to part. Ash clenched his fists. Giovanni has discovered him, he need to escape yet again.

_Meanwhile, in the forest._

Giovanni glanced around with an arrogant smirk on his face. His sharp eyes narrowed. He brushed the wrinkles off from his red suit and strode away.

"Ah, it seemed that the little cockroach has escaped this time round, hm." Giovanni spoke, his voice low and deep. Persian purred as it strolled gracefully beside his master, and stepped up onto the helicopter, which had a huge red R on it.

**A/N: **This is my first Pokemon fanfiction. Please be gentle. I was just trying to thicken the plot. Moreover, for Ash's Pokemon, there are too many choices. Therefore, I just chose whichever Pokemon I deem fit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peccatus Urbis  
**by Uenki

_Pokemon does not belong to me. The plot, however, does._

**CHAPTER 2 – Fine young man, indeed**

"_There is a time to be happy, a time to be sad;  
There is a time to seek, a time to flee;  
There are golden years, in our endless time;  
But when the sky, the moon and period standstills,  
time would simply be there no more."_

Ash headed for the cottage-like Pokemon Center and entered it, with Pikachu following behind. "Chuuu!" The electric rodent gave a sneeze. Ash smiled and picked up Pikachu tenderly and covered it with his raven black cloak. Pikachu chuckled joyfully and snuggled onto Ash's chest, who just laughed aloud. Ash approached Nurse Joy, who was standing by the counter.

"Please, Nurse Joy," Ash murmured politely and handed five Pokeballs to Nurse Joy, who bobbed her pinkish-red head and gave a faint smile. Pikachu was just simply tugging onto Ash and refuse to get off. Both Ash and Nurse Joy chuckled as she placed the Pokeballs on a machine-like structure and slid them in a rectangular structure. The light on the machine glowed red for a moment and the Pokeballs slid out from the machine.

"Here," Nurse Joy stated and handed the Pokeballs to Ash, who gave a grin. "Thank you," Ash gave a slight bow and took the Pokeballs, "If you may, would you lend me a sewing kit?" he added and the Nurse gave an inquiring look. Ash took the black cloak off the rodent, who had already dried himself at the moment.

"Well," Nurse Joy mused, rubbing her chin playfully, "Of course." She declared at the moment of suspense and pulled out a sewing kit from the counter drawer. Ash took the kit gratefully and settled down at a corner. He laid the black cloak on the table and began to sew the buttons that dropped off skillfully. He sighed in relief, thanking that it was only the sleeping bag that he left in the forest. His bag and necessities were all with him.

Nurse Joy glanced at the young child, curiosity aroused. It was not often that one could see a young adult sewing in such a skillful manner, close to perfection. Nurse Joy smiled, poured a freshly brewed tea into a Japanese teacup. She drew near the young adult, placed the cup on the table, and sat opposite of the teen.

Ash, who was folding his black cloak and placing it into his knapsack, gave a soft 'thanks' of appreciation, picked up a teacup and took a small sip of it. Nurse took a closer look at the young adult. He seemed tired, weak and hurt. However, most of all, he looked very familiar. She was not sure, but she had heard of someone who had great resemblance to him.

Long, black hair that was as dark as the midnight sky, with sharp refined features. Wait a minute –she had seen him before. Without a word, Nurse Joy quickened her pace to the counter and searched frantically beneath the stacks of papers.

"No, not here," she muttered under her breath. He cannot possibly be the child in the newspaper. She needed to double check. Finally, she grasped the pieces of newspaper, stapled together, that seemed to fade into yellow with the passing of time.

_**Team Rocket strikes Pallet Town – 19 August '01**_

_The only clue that leads to the doing of Team Rocket was a massive black helicopter that was hovering in the sky after a huge release of a blinding Hyperbeam. The damaging effect was too great and it blasted off a whole patch of the forest. _

_Discovered in the forest was a child, no older than fourteen, with his dead mother in his arms. Record shows that he was the child who was known as Ash Ketchum, the winner of several Leagues._

_**Aftermath: Pallet Town – 24 August '01**_

_The victim of the terrible blast, Ash Ketchum, was no longer to be found. He simply disappeared without any traces, together with his Pokemons. _

_Team Rocket has finally quieted down, however, a recent report shows that Team Rocket is still on the move. Maybe the blast in Pallet town was just the tip of the iceberg and there was more to come._

When she finally rose up her head, the young teen was already at the door. Nurse Joy froze, she did not notice the movement of the teen, even when the door was open, and not even a soft click was heard. Ash tilted his head backwards and grinned childishly, "Thanks for the tea, Nurse Joy."

"Wait…!" she could hear herself mutter under her breath, as she sprinted to the door. However, when she reached the doorsteps, the only thing she saw was the disappearing figure of a Pidgeot and the black cloak that the teen wore. Nurse Joy stay rooted on the ground for a moment and laughed with relief. "That child… He's back."

_Ash was gazing down onto the green forests. He still remembered where this direction leads to, he could not forget, even if he forces himself to._

"Mum…" Ash uttered under his breath, he could feel his eyes moistening. Pikachu crawled up to Ash's lap and kept close to Ash's chest, comforting Ash. Ash kept Pikachu near him and gave a forced smile. "I am okay, Pikachu."

Now, even an insensitive jerk could feel that Ash was lying. Pikachu just snuggled closer to him as Pidgeot has increased her speed. With a swift and clean brake, they landed outside Ash's home, in Pallet town. Ash stepped down with Pikachu on his shoulders and ruffled Pidgeot's back. The bird gave a soft hoot, affectionately.

"Now girl, go get a meal or just fly around okay?" Ash spoke, cooingly. The bird gave a hoot of agreement and took off into the sky. With a second thought, "Be back when I call you to!" Ash added, with a laugh. Ash turned back, with a determine look in his eyes. He glanced around the surrounding area.

The house was still neat and tidy; the garden was filled with Delia, Ash's mother, favorite flowers. Ash remembered those fond memories he had, of Mr. Mime and his mother. There was the time when Mr. Mime had used vacuum cleaner to wake him up, and his favorite foods that his mother had made for him.

Ash smiled, Mr. Mime would probably drop in to the house from time to time and keep it tidy. His mistress, Ash's mother, was dead. So Mr. Mime was either probably taken to Professor Oak, or he was released in the wild. From the looks of the house, Mr. Mine was probably taken care of by Professor Oak.

Ash reached for the knob with a trembling hand, while fumbling his back for the key. However, much to his surprise, the door opened easily without the key. Ash, together with the yellow electric rodent, stepped into the house. Memories flooded Ash's mind like an oncoming bullet.

_Five-year-old Ash was sitting on his mum's lap with her singing a beautiful lullaby that lulls Ash to sleep. Delia was caressing Ash's forehead while rocking her child back and forth. "Sleep, darling, sleep."_

"_Argh, mum! I am late! Why didn't you wake me up!" Ten-yea-old Ash cried, on the first day of his new Pokemon journey. He needed to head towards Professor Oak's lab to receive his brand new Pokemon._

_Delia's blood has splattered onto her son. The warm, crimson blood that had a slight metallic scent. "Live on, darling, live on." Delia's last words were etched into Ash's mind. Ash just wept, softly, and nodded. His mother smiled, a last goodbye and loosened her grip on Ash's hands._

Ash stumbled on his foot and slumped down onto the ground, leaning onto the refrigerator by the door. The whole house was overwhelming with his mother's scent. Those special scent that was a mix between cherry blossom and jasmine. Pikachu could feel the sadness that his master was currently experiencing. Those pain, Pikachu knew, for he was there too, with his master.

"Pika pi, Pika chu. Pipipi Pikachu… Pika! Pi kapi…" Pikachu comforted, while Ash took Pikachu in a tight embrace. Ash knew, it was comforting to know that someone still cares. Ash stood up from the ground with a slight push from his foot. Pikachu was on his shoulder. Ash saw the photo, which was stuck on the fridge with a magnet.

It was a photo taken with Professor Oak, and his mother with he, as a baby in his mother's arms. Ash took a pen by the counter and wrote in big, cursive letters.

"_Your love would be forever in my heart, mum. –Ash."_

Ash took off his cap and placed the Pokemon League Cap on the table before taking one last look at the house and trudged out of the house and closed the door with a soft click. He turned the opposite direction of the house and strode off, with Pikachu still on his shoulders. Mr. Mime, who just saw the whole incident that occurred and the fact that his master's son was leaving, sprinted back to the Professor's lab.

Gary and Professor Oak, together with Mr. Mime, were quickening their pace to Delia's house. They opened the door with a forceful push; saw the words that Ash had written and his cap on the table. "Damn," Gary cursed inwardly. His 'lost-rival' was still somewhere near, he was positive of it. Gary ran a hand through his brown hair and gritted his teeth. He ran out of the house and headed towards the wild, where Ash was heading.

He saw him, still the same sharp black hair, but have lengthened, together with the yellow rodent trotting by his side. Ash's black cloak was billowing in the air, dancing with the wind. Gary wanted to call him, but he stood frozen for a moment. Ash had grown and matured, but what about him? He was moving along the same pace from how he moved five years ago. Still the immature brat five years ago. Gary clenched his fists, his eyes blazing with unyielding envy.

"Ash!" Gary cried and Ash turned back instantly. The yellow rodent gave a low grow upon seeing who it was. The yellow rodent has always disliked Gary with a _slight _distaste. Ash smiled, like a senile old man. "Hello, Gary."

Ash's voice had deepened throughout the years, Gary noticed. His stature had also grown taller, shoulders broader. His face had also sharpened. He looked just like his mother, Gary noted.

"What do you mean, 'Hello, Gary,' after five years! Don't give me that crap!" Gary yelled, furiously. In his hands was a mini-sized Pokeball. Gary pressed the button on the Pokeball and it grew, bigger.

"Go Blastoise!" Gary called out the massive turtle-shaped blue Pokemon, which made Ash slightly appalled, for a _second. _Ash shook his head, "I don't want to battle, Gary. Just leave me be." He murmured and strode deeper into the wild.

"Blastoise, skull bash!" Gary commanded, and the water-Pokemon headed towards Ash, charging at him. Pikachu turned back with a soft, low growl, stopping Ash in his tracks. Ash took out a Pokeball from his stash, and threw backwards. The Pokemon in the Pokeball revealed to be a majestic-looking Gyarados. The Gyarados intimidating look lead Blastoise to flinch for a second, before charging towards the dragon-type Pokemon.

"Gyarados, dance!" Ash ordered, his black orbs narrowing slightly. The dragon-styled Pokemon move about for a moment and felt ready to charge. Gyarados dodged the Blastoise oncoming charge without much effort. Gary clenched his fists until his knuckles went ivory white.

"Blastoise, bite your foe!" Gary shouted, enraged. The turtle-Pokemon launched itself to Gyarados and gnawed the dragon-Pokemon in the body. The dragon-Pokemon howled, forcefully in pain and shook the water-Pokemon off. The water-Pokemon landed onto the ground.

"Gyarados, angrier! Grow angrier! Burn!" Ash commanded, coldly. He could hear it; the melody of massacre was back fresh into his mind. Gary stoned for a moment, Ash has changed. Darker and wilder. "Now, thrash!"

The dragon-Pokemon grew furious, seething furious. It thrashed about and inflicted wounds to the already-battered Blastoise. Blastoise could do nothing to dodge it and received the damage with full hit.

"Blastoise, use your hydro pump!" Gary cried in a forceful fit. Levels, Gary knew the standard between Ash's Pokemon and his Pokemon was different. Much more different. Blastoise sent out a huge shot of water from the jet on his shell. Gyarados just stood there, absorbing the damaging. However, the impact was not as big.

"Good, Gyarados! Now, hyper beam!" The dragon-Pokemon shot out a brilliant ray of light from his mouth and hit Blastoise right in the chest. When the light ended, Blastoise was burnt to a crisp. Gary took out a Pokeball and recalled Blastoise. Ash headed towards Gyarados and stroked the dragon-Pokemon's head.

"Good job, old pal," Ash murmured and recalled the dragon-Pokemon back to its Pokeball. Ash then folded his arms and glanced at his rival. However, when he saw Professor Oak, Ash stoned.

"Oh dear," Ash whispered softly, and placed his fingers in his mouth and a loud, strident whistle was heard. Pidgeot, who heard the whistle, flew in the sky, cut the air swiftly and landed beside her master. Ash just smiled weakly at Professor Oak, climbed up onto Pidgeot, together with Pikachu.

"Ash!" Professor Oak called, while Ash just gave him a curt nod. Professor Oak took out a yellow, rectangular machine and threw it to Ash, who caught it in his hands. "This is the card for you to enter the Kelfa League; however, you have to earn the ten badges near Izaku!" The Professor yelled and Ash just stared at the professor with an unwavering gaze.

"Thanks," Ash spoke, "and… thank you for taking care of mum and Mr. Mime." Ash spoke, gratefully. Professor Oak just nodded, allowing the child to leave with no regrets.

"Fly Pidgeot," Ash commanded and the bird rose in the air. Professor Oak then shouted, "Ash, the Y-card has a map to get to Izaku!"

When Ash left, Gary stood, frozen. The skills that Ash's Pokemons had been ingrained onto his mind. "Our standards were different," he interjected, "His skills has surpassed mine." Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather, chuckled.

"Of course, Gary. When one is fighting for a cause, he will become powerful. Ash is still the silly child I know years ago, however, in his eyes laid a crack. A crack that is tormenting his whole soul. He is seeking for blood, Gary," Professor paused.

"Seeking for blood?" Gary questioned in a barely audible undertone.

"Yes, Ash is seeking for Giovanni's blood to avenge his mother… However, he is struggling. He wanted to kill Giovanni on one hand, and wanted to see no more death on the other hand. That is why. He must fill the crack by himself, Gary, all by himself. That all depends on the route he choose to take." Professor explained, wisely while patting his grandson's shoulder. Then Professor turned back and headed for his lab.

**A/N: **Ah, a beginning of a new journey. So, what do you think of this series? Ash maybe a little dark, since I wanted him to. However, I was confused by Delia's name. From Wikipedia, it is spelt as Delia. From some Pokemon fansites, it is spelt as Deliah and Deelia. So which one is the real one?

Uenki.


End file.
